


Broken Fairytales

by Lillielle



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, PTSD, Rape, Spitefic, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillielle/pseuds/Lillielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p>Slightly AU.</p><p>Ana wakes up to what's happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Fairytales

It wasn't like the storybooks made it out to be.

She always pictured true love sweeping her off her feet, disappearing into the sunset on a white horse as her hair streamed behind her, inner goddess exultant in her rush of glory. A kiss to rival any other, that set off fireworks and made the earth move.

Instead, she curled up on her bed, sore and bruised and a little bit afraid she was bleeding, after Christian Grey had... _visited._  If this was his reaction to being told that she wanted to break up in jest, she didn't want to know anything else. She didn't  _need_  to know anything else. She  _hurt_ , and she didn't know how to stop the hurt.

 _Kate would know,_  her sub-conscious murmured, but she couldn't tell Kate. She'd signed the NDA, hadn't she? She couldn't say a word, or who knew what would happen. Biting her lip, Ana Steele curled up into a tighter ball, holding onto her pillow and waiting for dawn.

She called in sick that day. He would worry-he might even visit again-but Ana didn't care. She locked the door and ended up taking her laptop into her closet. It was the only place she felt safe, and it felt surprisingly comfortable after she fixed it up with the pillows and blankets off her bed. She left the Blackberry in the kitchen. She didn't want to hear from him. She couldn't. It all felt too raw, too painful. She'd found blood on her underwear when she went to the bathroom that morning, and it made her dry-heave for ten minutes.

Her Fifty Shades was a monster in disguise. How could she not have seen it for so long? It felt like it had been eons since the interview, although Ana knew it hadn't been. Time passed oddly when you were in the company of Christian Grey. She'd felt so happy to be at his side, so privileged. Was she just like all the others? Had he done this to all of them, too? He'd spoken of a girl he'd hurt, a suspension accident. She didn't know the girl's name. She couldn't ask now. Her throat tightened and she scrunched herself back, farther into the closet.

At half past one, there was a heavy knock on the door. Ana cringed and shut her laptop. She had to hide, but how could she hide? He'd know. If he got in, he'd definitely know, her bed was completely unmade, and so Ana managed to force herself to get up, to re-make the bed with shaking hands. The knocks got progressively louder, more aggressive. Christian's voice filtered through to her bedroom.

"Ana? Are you in there? Ana, answer me this instant."

 _No,_  Ana mouthed at the door, still shaking as she slipped out of her room and into Kate's. Kate's room was a mess as always, but the clutter on the floor made Ana smile as she tiptoed her way through it, sliding into her roommate's closet and shutting the door.

Just in time, because there was an almighty crack that made Ana quail against the wall, her eyes huge, as Christian broke the door down. She could hear his footsteps slam through the apartment.

"Ana?" he yelled, but she stuffed her fingers in her mouth, stifling any sound she might make. The closet was darker than she'd imagined it could be, and she was hidden behind most of Kate's clothes, but she couldn't help but feel like he would find her anyway. He would always find her. She was his, and nobody took what was his. Her knees trembled and she firmed them as best as she could. He'd definitely find her if she fell over.

Kate's door creaked open, but apparently even Christian Grey did not dare violate the sanctity of her roommate's bedroom, probably because of how vocal Kate's dislike of him had been. A fact Ana silently thanked as he stomped his way through the rest of the apartment. She could hear him rummaging through her things, throwing them on the floor and doing god knew what with them.

Then he left, and it was thirty minutes before Ana could make herself move, twenty more before she even thought of getting out of the closet. She couldn't stop imagining him right on the other side of the door, just waiting for her to step out. Telling her that she needed to be punished before he bent her over Kate's bed and spanked her, fucked her, no matter how many times she sobbed out the safe word. It was what she deserved.

But there was nothing. Not even the landlord coming up to deal with the broken front door, although she imagined that Christian had found some way to smooth that over. Large infusions of cash tended to do that.

Finally, Ana managed to sink down to the clothes-scattered carpet, wrapping her arms around her knees. She hadn't eaten all day, but her stomach warned her in no uncertain terms that if she even tried, she'd only throw it back up again. Christian's specter rose up in front of her, lecturing her, but she didn't care. Not this time. She was too worn out, and  _still_  sore.

Curled up in the closet, Ana waited for Kate to get home. She didn't care about the NDA anymore. When Kate Kavanaugh stepped through that door, Ana was going to tell her everything.

Just the thought of it brought her some small measure of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> The greatest part is how this got removed from elsewhere for "being too explicit." Right. Much explicit. So shock. Such horror. Wow.


End file.
